phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperFlash101
Summaries & Goal Hi SuperFlash! I've noticed you've also been making a lot of edits lately, just like me. I just wanted to ask you to please add an edit summary when you're making changes, so that the rest of us can see what you're doing at a glance. Sorry to be a bother, but it's kind of a pet peeve of mine. Lots of good work on your edits, though. Keep it up! Let's hit 100 pages by next weekend! It should be fairly easy to do. Check out List of songs and let's try to get at least skeleton articles up (with correct headings and everything) for each of the episodes. It will be good to get things rolling in a uniform fashion. —Topher 06:50, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Centering pics, etc. To center pics in the sidebar, it's really easy. Basically instead of calling the picture a thumbnail, you want to just put it in at the size you want. 200px is the standard size they use over at Memory Alpha since it's small enough to fit most monitors comfortably, so that's what you want to "size down" pics to in the sidebar. Basically your code looks like this: . If you want to put a caption underneath the picture inside the sidebar, it gets a little trickier. Your code would look like this: Basically if you want the image in the center, you need to tell it to go to the center. You could just as easily move it to the left or the right by including those words in there instead of center. On another note, I've noticed several Trivia sections around the wiki. Most wikis don't like to use "Trivia" sections. They usually disguise them by calling them something else. Memory Alpha uses "Background Information," but then again they write their entire wiki as if they are living within the Star Trek universe, so that section gives them a way to write about production things on "in-universe" pages. Just something to think about as we move forward. Also, I have posted a message on the IMDb Phineas and Ferb Message Board about the site, so maybe we'll be getting more traffic here *crosses fingers*. Oh yeah, almost forgot, tomorrow is Phineas and Ferb's First Anniversary. The show premiered last year on August 17. —Topher 19:21, 16 August 2008 (UTC) New wiki logo/colored sidebars Clear your cache and let me how you like the new wiki logo. Hopefully we won't be hauled off to Disney jail for using the show's logo. The Suite Life wiki uses their show's logo, so we should be okay. Also, I think we should figure out one color scheme for the episodes sidebars. We can have a different one for performers and a different one for characters if you want. I wasn't sure what to use, so I used the colors from the logo. Got any preferences? —Topher 00:59, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Re: What's going on? What? Ok first of all, the episode artciles mostly didn't even have an information template, and secondly standard colors help set up the flow of things, and thirdly, look at the logo, the two main colors in it are red and yellow, there is a tiny hint of orange but not much, why would orange be better then the dominant red? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Besides, most of the ones that actually had an information template, had colors like a black background and dark blue text, which is too dificult to read felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:39, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::Also, you are really overreacting felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:40, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think we need to talk this out. My feeling is that the episode's titlebars should have the same color. However, it's not just up to me, or up to Felinoel to decide unilaterally. We should come together and decide this as a group. The combination should be easy to read and suit the wiki, either the logo (which should be yellow/orange with red/dark red letters) or the wiki's default skin color (making it blue with white letters). If we go by the logo, I can get us the correct color code number so that it matches correctly. Let's talk about this instead of getting angry and starting an edit war. Remember, we also need to colorize the character and the performer templates, if you don't get your first choice here. —Topher 08:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, I don't see how you are going to get the orange in the logo since its a gradient... felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:34, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well, with photoshop, you just pick a point where it's not quite orange and it's not quite yellow and put the eyedropper on it and it will give you the hex code for the color. Then it's just a matter of what looks good with the other color. —Topher 03:23, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :That wasn't my point but fine do that if you must felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:23, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::This is still a discussion. If you want another color combination, let's hear it. Just because I say something, doesn't set it in stone. —Topher 18:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :What I want is a standard color combination, that way people can recognize that color combo as the one for episodes instead of having random colors strewn about in a "system" (as Flash put it) which I would like Flash to explain (his seemingly random color "system") felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:43, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, so this is just a quick overview of the system: For articles that are memorable, they get either a red and black (such as Rollercoaster) or gold and black (Like Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!). If the article takes place at night, then it's black background, and yellow font (Traffic Cam Caper). For episodes that star Candace, it would be light blue with white font (Ex. Candace Loses Her Head, Lights, Candace, Action!, etc). If it an episode like the future Paris Panic that mostly star only , it would be something like orange and white, or orange and green. All other episodes would be like orange and yellow, and if an episode has something like a recurring color scheme in it, it would be that (Ex. S'Winter-White and Blue, etc.). Also, for holiday episode One Good Scare Oughta Do It! (Halloween) it would be black with an orange background. That's my color scheme for the templates. --Flash 101 (Talk) 01:19, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :...Why? :And this extremely light blue and white is no good, I would prefer to be able to read what it says... felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:22, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::I can see it fine and very clear. And what do you mean "why"? It's a system I don't like the lame red and yellow thing. Mine's fine. Or something like orange and yellow, that'd be just fine. --Flash (Talk) 23:19, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Not everyone has perfect eyesight, I mean why because it is confusing, unneeded, and too complicated, although the holiday colors for the holiday episodes are nice but a set color for episodes is usually best. Orange and yellow? Didn't we already agree to orange and yellow? Although I don't understand it since red is the most prominent color... but anyways yes I am positive we all agreed on orange and yellow. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:45, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think we need to pick from the colors at the right. 1, 4, 6 & 7 offer the most contrast making them very easy to read. 2 & 5 are decent, but not quite as good. 3 doesn't work all that well at all and can barely be read. 5 would make it most like the logo, but 6 & 7 are easier to read. I would like to toss one more vote for Yellow on Red, though. If you look at the Fast and the Phineas dvd box, the title is in a red box with yellow letters. Having said all of that, I think that we should move this discussion to a forum and allow the new users that have come along to have a say on this, too. —Topher 05:35, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Well seeing as how Flash hates red for some reason, I think we will have to go for 1 felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:25, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Does anyone else have any thoughts? felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Since it has now been two weeks and number one is unanimous, I will change them right away. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:31, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Character Infoboxes How does it look now? I've made the changes we talked about. Hope you like it. —Topher 05:43, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Fantastic! Thanks! --Flash 101 (Talk) 01:19, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Voting I don't know, I don't usually care for Featured Articles felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:58, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Vote Could you vote here to decide what way to have an article felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:31, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Image names Flash, I've been watching the recent changes lately and Jukilum has been putting all of the images into the image category. This led me to realize that several of the file names of the images you've uploaded have not been very descriptive. Image:Ldmdskmfksdkm\'\'.jpg in particular struck me as being very non-descriptive, but things like Image:182259.jpg isn't much better. In the Image Upload instructions, it asks that everyone try and use descriptive file names, so that when you're looking for images about, say, Phineas, you can put in the word Phineas into the search and it will pop up. Instead of Image:182259.jpg, you could name it "Phineas and Ferb drive sub.jpg". This way, we can search Phineas, Ferb, drive, or sub and find this pic. Thanks, Topher 05:17, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Thumbnail sizes Flash, please do not specify a size for thumbnails. If you want smaller thumbnails for all of your pictures, then please change your settings. Those of us with higher resolutions on our monitors have a hard time seeing the smaller thumbnails, so we've made our thumb sizes larger. When you specify a size, then our thumbnail size preference change doesn't work. I've been going behind people and changing specific sized thumbs to just plain thumbs. I know you're not the only one who does this, but we all need to get on the same page with this. Thanks, Topher 20:49, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Sometimes you need an image to not take up so much room or to. Plus, I didn't realize I was making them smaller. Could you give an example? --SuperFlash101 20:59, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I have mine set up to be 250px by default. The default on wikia is 180px. It seems like you like your pics bigger than that. I would suggest you change your default size to 200px. If you look at Rollercoaster, you see that the thumbs are different sizes. I think the reason why they are different is because the editor tried to match the pic to the text. The problem is that there are too many variables, including screen resolution and font size, to truly know what it would look like on everyone's screens. That's why it's preferred to allow users to set their own sizes unless absolutely necessary. Check out Forum:Image thumbnails for more details. —Topher 00:44, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Welcoming new users Flash, please help me out with welcoming new users, including IP users. You and I are on here most often and lately it seems like you're here more than I am. When you see a new user with an IP address in the Recent Changes page, click on the red Talk link and add to substitute in the text of the template, then add your signature. For a user with a username, add in order to get the correct welcome message with links to your talk page, etc. We seem to be getting more and more people finding the site to add vandalism-like pages, but also some that are well-meaning and might sign up and help out if we sent them a welcome message. I'm not around all the time and it's most effective if the message goes up right away. Thanks, Topher 06:17, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I am not the owner Please do not refer to me as the owner of this wiki. Just because I have a couple of extra buttons on my screen, doesn't make me the owner. My role as sysop is to stop people from vandalizing this site and be committed to making this the best wiki it can be. I can't even make other people administrators because I don't have bureaucrat status. All Wikia wikis are community projects owned by the group. Actually, more correctly, no one owns the wiki. It is basically given as a gift to the world from those of us who care enough about the subject to write about it. I am not even "head" of this wiki. It is all democratic. Everyone has just as much say about what goes onto this wiki as I do. My vote counts as a single vote just like everyone else's. I may try to lead everyone else in the direction I believe is right, but that doesn't mean you can't do the same. This is a democracy and majority rules. It's not my rules. —Topher 18:46, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Sorry. --SuperFlash101 21:58, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi there. Thanks for sending me my first wikia messgae. I still don't know how to use it though. I just hang around here and edit a lot so i decided to create an account. Yes, I'm the 'colette11' from fanfiction.net. And two other things: sorry for editing this message too much, I didn't know how to write it. And second, if this wasn't the place to leave you the message, I apologize.-colette11 16:36, Nov 8, 2008 Oh how cool! So we already knew each other! Looks like we'll be 'spending more time together' LOL! Also, do you have Thomas Sangster's fan mail? Just asking. I found one on the internet but IDK if it's the real one, if theres any... -colette11 1:15 (yes, AM), Nov 9, 2008 Inserting line spaces Instead of using a whole bunch of blank lines into a document to get it to line up correctly, you can use to make it so that everything from that section is cleared before the next section begins. This solves the problem of not having the right number of lines in between sections. It is more effective and more proper formatting. —Topher 23:48, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Article of the Month nominations I noticed the last couple of articles you've nominated have been articles that you have been the primary editor on. May I suggest that you look at other users' contributions to the wiki when nominating articles for this honor? The articles you are nominating are good, and I have no problem featuring them, let's try and look at articles that other users work on, too. —Topher 06:01, 5 December 2008 (UTC)